Bemused
by CheshyCatGrin
Summary: Yuri Lowell, murderer, guild member, and Dark Lion, taken aback...by a kiss. M for language. on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Tales of Vesperia there'd be at least SOME mention of romance that doesn't include 12 year olds. Also Yeager, Gauche, and Droite would be good guys…well maybe not total good guys…;D**

/-_-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_Y-Yuri!" I turned, from where my name had been called, was my friend, the princess and vice-emperor of the Empire, Estellise Sidos Heurassen, Estelle as I called here. Her cheeks were flaring, her hair slightly ajar of where it usually is placed, the quaint blue fabric of her clothing ruffled a bit. Though through the ordeal of saving the world from the hands of a semi-psychotic man hell bent on snuffing every human soul out of this world to eliminate the threat that was against it. I wasn't surprised._

_ However what _did_ surprise me was said princess, rushing up to me, wrapping her arms around me, and my lips being tangled by her own. My eyes were wide and my body clentched. Over the pink hair I could see my comrade Judith smirking at us. Raven hid Karol from sight, Rita smiling softly, and Repede emotionless. For he knew, as did Judith, that what Estelle was doing to me right now…was wrong._

"_Yuri…I-I love you." My eyes opened wider, and my body froze, for my friend was standing here, pouring her feelings to me. I couldn't speak, my throat closed up…all I could do, was run. Run as far from her as possible. My ears burned as I heard the my other friends gasping, and Estelle silently crying._

Two weeks ago. That is how long ago that this happened. My mind was still numb. My lips burned with the feel of hers…I hated myself. No one had spoken to me since then, Repede was the only one to be seen near me.

I couldn't blame them, I had left Estelle hung out to dry with her feelings exposed, vulnerable. But the only thing I knew I had to do, was speak with Flynn Scifo. Commandant extraordinaire of the Imperial knights. A respectable, commendable man of justice and law, also…my lover.

Only Judith and Repede knew. Repede, from the amount of time he's been with the two of us. Judith, because nothing gets past those Krityan eyes. She'd confronted me about our relationship when we had gone to retrieve her, but apparently she suspected us since we fought in Nordopolica, she had told me we 'took too long in our battle stances'.

The party had split up since Tarqaron, with Judith, Repede, Raven and I headed to Dahngrest to meet with Karol, who was there on guild business. Rita and Estelle had headed to the capital of Zaphias to deal with the problem the Council had posed. Deceit was oh so apparent in that town, especially among the members of the nobility.

I had spent the majority of my time while traveling to Dahngrest in my bunk, shuttering out the world. That was shattered when Judith had pointed her spear at the back of my neck and told me to "Get up, Yuri, Raven and I would like to have a little chat." The smile in her voice, while usually would only make me crave a fight, with Brionac's head at my neck however, it made me smirk.

"About what Judy?" I asked nonchalantly, turning so that Brionac touched my chest. She smirked lowering it even further to my hips.

"My, aren't you frisky, how unlike you to show this side to anyone other than our beloved Commandant." She chimed, tracing my thigh with the tip of her beloved spear. "Oh and the topic?" She withdrew her spear, "Is Estelle, Flynn, and You." I froze, my eyes snapping to the blue-haired woman, but my body staying stationary. She smiled at me, sensing my discomfort, "Don't worry, that old knight figured it out all by himself."

Suddenly I missed Brionac's tip, were the two of us truly that easy to figure out? We'd always been discreet whenever we had sex, and we never went to the same place twice. I sighed and got up out of my bunk, though reluctant.

"Okay Old Man, how'd you find out about us?" That was the first thing I, or anyone, for that matter, had said when we gathered on the Fiertia's deck. Raven smiked, and ran a hand through his hair, which he let fall loose today.

"What? An Old Man can't have his sources?" He asked playfully, though I was hardly in the mood to play. He could see this in my face I hoped, because the next second he told me. "Known longer than Judy, worked in Imperial knights remember, I knew everything there was ta know bout that guy. Including you. I was a good lapdog. " I looked at him warily, but sighed, I knew he told the truth. 

"So onto the topic of discussion, I've never seen you act like you did on top of Tarqaron, not only did it surprise us, it shocked Estelle. She was heartbroken." I felt my stomach turn. I hated the emotion that ensued, one that even after I murdered men, I felt none of. Guilt.

"True…I understand _why_ ya did that. But couldn't ya have at least let her down gently?" I knew he was right, and that I should have done it gently, but it was…so sudden, I didn't even know I did it until afterwards.

"Are we done with the guilt trip here? I'm gonna apologize for it next time I see her, is it done?" My voice cracked as I said this. I was fed up; I should have handled it better. Judith and Raven both knew I was agitated more than I should have been. So why did they persist? I sat down, head in my hands. My eyes burned, like someone dug a knife through them, or threw sand at my face. Then I felt wet.

Everyone fell silent; no one dared to talk as they watched me cry my eyes out against the Fiertia's deck. Not even Judy with her nerves of steel, as Raven once called them, dared not to make a sound. I just sat there and wept. I hated myself more and more for each tear that fell…but I couldn't stop, there was _no_ stopping this conflicting emotion. Finally, after what seemed like weeks, someone sat next to me, I knew from the smell it was Repede. Comforting and nostalgic.

I leaned on the dog's side, still crying. "Re-Repede…I don't know what to do." I told my old friend, oblivious to the others there. "I love Flynn…I do…but I also love Estelle…but as a sister!...I-I can't hurt either! But I-I don't know what to do…" His fur was wet in my tears, if I knew Repede hated anything…it was wet fur, but instead of growling or moving away like usual, he just sat their and let me cry.

Judith swallowed, her discomfort at seeing me, her best friend cry his heart out to a dog showed. "Yuri…" She said softly, but that soft voice snapped me into reality, I had cried in front of them, something only Flynn had ever seen.

"You tell _nobody_!" I ordered, standing from Repede and unsheathing my sword, "I mean _nobody_ or so help me the last thing you see it the edge of my blade!" They nodded, knowing from the savage look I undoubtedly had plastered on my face, that I had meant it.

Raven swallowed nervously hands up defensively, I don't blame him, I just threatened his life after all. "Okay Yuri…do ya mind putting the sharp thing down now?...Please?"

I wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeve and quickly sheathed my blade, then turned on my heel and went back below deck.

We arrived at Dahngrest twelve minutes after my outburst. Judy and the Old Man were quiet as we walked through its busy streets to the Union HQ, where Karol was waiting. He was had gone to Dahngrest to place Brave Vesperia's symbol in the catalogue of guilds, then no guilds would ever have the same guild symbol as another. Karol had planned to do it ever since we planted Brave Vesperia's base of operations in Aurnion. Right next to where Flynn now lives.

The memory of where Flynn now lives cause my cheeks to flare at the thought of what we did in there. And I squirmed slightly as I felt my arousal catch up with me. Judy nudged me, noticing I was fidgeting and smirked, knowingly, damn that Krityan.

Karol was still at the Union, so we left a note with the guard to hand it to him when he came out. It said that we would wait at the Inn for him. Which we would.

"You want to go for a walk Yuri?" I looked at the Krityan who sat on the bed across from me. Then nodded quickly.

We hadn't gone very far, and the majority of it was in silence, even if we did talk it was just of random specks of information, but nonetheless, it was fun.

I sighed when we got back to bed, Raven was already asleep, his snoring would get on my nerves…but I didn't care…all I cared about was getting to bed to. The sooner we were done here, the better.

/-_-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Well there's the first chapter, review okay, let me know if you like it! Flames are fien as long as you don't mention OOC…there's a method to my madness!**

** LOOK A FLYING PURPLE PANDA *DISAPPEARS***


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to PeachTeakT and Mizu for the first review, you're fanfrickintastic! A hug for you! *huuuuuuuuug* well enjoy this chapter…ahem. I don't own Tales of Vesperia.**

/-_-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hey Judith! Yuri! I finished the seal registration! It took a little longer than I expected but it's finally done!" Karol Capell, guild master and sleep disrupter extraordinaire, exclaimed, bursting into the Inn. I grumbled my response of a small, incoherent curse and Judith smiled.

"Ya know kid, you're just a teensy bit too enthusiastic about that. Ya _do_ realize that now ya gotta go to the Union meetings every two weeks. Those are held usually on a Saturday so…good luck with that." Raven said in a very Raven-ish style, laying back into his bed, arms behind his head. Karol grunted; Judy and I both smirked. We've been twelve before; the boss was in for some kind of hell.

I stood slowly, then trudged as slowly to the table to retrieve my blade, Last Fencer had seen about as much blood as any of my other swords, hell, it even saw me through the hellish encounter that was Duke. I swallowed, Tarqaron was the next thought to rush through my mind.

And…with Tarqaron, came Estelle. I swallowed, not wishing to think about the princess and her spontaneous confession and, even more spontaneous kiss. A slight tap on my shoulder made my body shiver, I knew it was Judy. That damned Krityan, sometimes I swear her antennae had a 'Yuri's-uncomfortable-mess-with-him-now-dar'. Wouldn't surprise me.

I made a small 'tch' sound and turned to stare eye to eye with the blue-haired seductress. She smirked and just walked over to the other side of the inn, out of earshot of the others. I sighed, then followed. "You were thinking about Estelle again…weren't you?"

My body froze for a second, but loosened as I remembered who I was speaking to. "Yeah, so what? Wouldn't you be in my situation?" I retorted, barely managing to keep a snarl at bay. She shrugged nonchalantly, walking over to the nearby chair, and sitting.

I looked from her to the two on the other side of the room, who were now playing a game that involved Raven poking fun at Karol about Nan, his crush. I sighed, at sat down across from her, we'd still be out of earshot. "Estelle may seem like she has her emotions in check, Yuri, but she's not that stable, in actuality."

"I knew that!" I growled, not daring to lock eyes with her violet ones. "I just…dammit!" after a moment of silence between us two, Judith smirked, then stood.

"Boys, Yuri and I are going on a date! See you two later." Classy Judy. Classy. I turned to see Raven's mock-hurt expression, and Karol's look of indifference. I sighed, I seriously needed to rethink my friends. Before I knew what happened next Judith was dragging me out of the inn and throwing me onto Ba'ul.

"Where the hell are we going Judy?" I asked as we took off. The wind actually felt good against my skin.

Judith smiled, I could feel a chill run down my spine like a thunderbolt. Her grin told me that, wherever we were headed, I wasn't going to enjoy life there. "To see our beloved mage." I knew it, I wouldn't enjoy it there, not because I didn't like Rita, far from it. It was that…where Rita was, Estelle was. I didn't know if I was ready yet to see her again.

"Oh, hey Judith, Yuri. Here for Estelle right?" Rita asked knowing, we had landed in Zaphias ten minutes ago, after three hours of flying and my reluctance to even get off the ship. There, almost immediately we ran into Rita Mordio shuffling through the market's selection on tomes, with two rather large bags in her arms and on the ground .

Judith smiled and gave the fifteen year old her answer, then pulled out a handful of Gald from her wallet and gave it to the merchant. "One miracle gel please." I stared at her oddly as she held the gel in front of my face, patted my back and moved away. What was she-

"You know, Yuri, Estelle's my best friend." Rita pointed out, interrupting my thought, I nodded slowly and she smiled, "Good, then you wont be _too _surprised when I say, _O incandescent locust, annihilate the vulgar before me! Spiral Flare!_" And then came the pain, now I knew how it felt to be one of the monsters unlucky enough to be on Rita's bad side that day…or Raven. Her fire spell hurt, like a dagger penetrating my stomach as its white hot flame made contact with my body and flesh.

I grunted standing up; I could feel my consciousness drifting away, damn Rita and her magic. In the next few seconds I could feel an arm holding me up, and taste the flavor of the gel on my tongue. Judy smirked as I glared at her, she knew Rita would attack me with prejudice and be quite vicious about it. But I deserved it, and swallowed the gel.

My body ached, like hell. But I'd live. "G-guess I deserved that one." I managed to cough out, rubbing my sore abdomen.

Rita stared at me incredulously, and her tirade began: "You think? I mean what the hell did you think you were doing up there Yuri! You acted like Estelle'd was an evil creature! Who the fuck does that! I mean did you los-"

"Pardon me Rita, Yuri has something to tell you." Judy pointed out, interjecting the Mage's rampage on me. She took a moment to stare at the Krityan, then looked at me expectantly.

"Okay, so what is it? This better not be a 'sorry Rita' or else I swear I'll-"

"I…It's impossible for me to love Estelle as anything other than a sister, Rita!

A silence pursued, an awkward, unceasing, cold silence. "And why the hell not?" The brunette finally asked, killing the silence with that fire of hers. I swallowed, damn I've been uncomfortable a lot lately! Nonetheless I moved my feet to attempt to stand straight up. I failed, miserably.

"He and I are together."

I turned, Judith stood there smiling, I made a mental note to thank her later. "We've been since Mt. Temza." She lied, I thought about when she said she wasn't very good lying. Then sighed, figuring she was lying then too.

I turned to look at Rita, her cheeks were slightly red and her eyes were wide, obviously surprised by Judith's proclamation. "Hmph…y-you better tell Estelle easily!" She huffed, then muttered a small "…congrats." Judith smiled and nudged my side. I quickly mouthed a thanks.

She smirked and nodded. "So Rita, where _is_ Estelle at?" Judy asked offering to take a bag that Rita carried.

Rita thanked her and handed her one of the bags, bending to pick up the other one "Oh, she's at the castle." Rita said normally, Judith smiled and gave me the bag she held telling me that that was 'what boyfriends do' with a smirk. "Discussing something with Ioder, some asshole on the Council named Kline, and Flynn."

My whole body felt like ice. I could barely think, all that managed to survive as a thought was 'Why is Flynn here? Why is Flynn here? Why is Flynn here?' Judy could see my stiffening and whispered a quick "It'll be fine."

"I'll take you to the castle if you want?" Rita offered "I'm headed there myself anyway, I just was asked by Estell to go and bu- hey, something wrong with him?" She pointed at me, damn, she must've noticed I stiffened as well.

Judith smiled and, speaking the truth, she said "He's a bit nervous about seeing a few people you mentioned." Rita nodded slowly and ordered me to stop, which I did, quickly.

It took ten minutes to walk up to the Castle, and four minutes longer to maneuver our way to the delegation room where they were.

"Coming in!" Rita exclaimed as she burst through the door, I couldn't help but smirk as she did, nor could Judy.

"Ms. Mordio, have I not told you that to disrupt a meeting of this caliber is considered of the-"

"Greatest disrespect, yeah, got it, don't care." She breezed interrupting some ancient looking councilman. "I got the stuff I needed, Estelle and brought back two friends, if you have any problem with that, I don't care at all."

"Yuri!"

"Yuri!"

I saw a flash of blonde and pink for a moment, and in a split second the two of them were next to me on both sides, smiling. I managed a smirk to Flynn and a smile to Estelle before we were asked to take a seat. "So Councilman Kline, is it true that you trafficked humans to be sold as slaves and…" Ioder, the one speaking, swallowed, I could tell he was slightly horrified and disgusted as he nearly hissed "a-and for parts?"

"I assure I have _no _idea about what you are saying." Kline lied easily. I could tell a liar when I saw one. He was. His deceit was as apparent as the all too calm smirk on his aged face. He thought, no, he _knew_ he'd slide through this like a knife to butter.

Flynn glared at the man, his blond hair slightly disheveling as he pointing towards the table in the middle of the circular room. "And what of the evidence that points to your guilt? Your signature on the transfer documents, the witness that managed to escape from your henchmen, your own _brother_ telling us you're involved? Will you just deny that as you have the charges?"

Kline smirked, "Why, yes, I am, and you'd best watch your tone to me you impudent litt-"

"Councilman Kline, save what is left of your honor accept the consequences for the horrible crimes!" Estelle exclaimed, standing from her seat next to Ioder, glaring daggers.

The elderly councilman chuckled darkly. "You three think you have enough authority to arrest me? A brat, a helpless child, and a useless lap dog? Then do it. "

My fist clenched into a fist as I watched him. Judith and Rita's eyes widening as I stood. They were right to.

/-_-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Okay there's chapter twoooooo! Kinda not very well written, but I'll make up for it next time! Promise! Sorry. So review Flames are loved and hey. Yuri's a pimp!**

**LOOK A FLYING PINK LEMON THAT SPEAKS CANTONESE! *POOF***


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Peach, Serenity, and Miku for reviewing, I really appreciate them! Sorry for the longish wait, My classes had papers that I slacked off on. Okay here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

/-_-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

My knuckles were sore already from how hard I clenched my grasp on the psychopath Kline's robe collar. The fear in his eye was refreshing, he'd undoubtedly seen it hundreds to thousands of times in the eyes of the victims he _butchered_.

"R-release me! I order you to release me now!" Kline barked, squirming in my grasp. I had my free hand on my blade, ready to draw and put an end to this mans' killing. Ready to put an end to his torturing of the innocent. Ready to put an end to…me. I swallowed, remembering Flynn's speech to me in Mantaic. Sighing, I glared once at him and turned to walk away, throwing him back in his seat, but not without one hard ass punch to the man's gut.

Flynn smiled at me; he was proud, proud I didn't kill Kline. I could feel my cheeks heat up slightly, but I turned before anyone would notice, thankfully.

"Someone! I want this vagabond locked away for the rest of his life! Or better yet executed on the spot! You! You all saw it!" Kline exclaimed pointing accusingly at me. "He tried to kill me!"

A moment of awkward silence pursued, Kline's smirk directed at me. I cursed silently, I'd dug my own grave. Flynn coughed, breaking the silence. I turned to look at him, confused. He winked. "Councilman, what are you talking about?" Kline recoiled at their actions and words, eyes wide. "Last I remember, we were talking about how you are denying the charges you are faced with, correct Master Ioder, Lady Estellise?"

Estelle stayed silent, it worried me. That was until she nodded and asked "Councilman Kline. The accusation of attempted murder is vile, and false accusation against an Imperial Knight will be added to your charges."

My attention immediately shot between Ioder, Estelle, and Flynn, I sighed, committing myself to ask them when I became an Imperial Knight, after this trial. I could feel Kline look around, struggling to find words on this situation. "So Councilman Kline, once more, will you admit to the crimes you are faced with? Those that include: Murder, human trafficking, felicitation to murder, kidnapping, and, now, false accusation on an Imperial Knight."

Kline, though struggling, still to get a grasp on the situation, managed a quick "N-no!" And the trial dragged on. Kline's demeanor only worsening.

"Yuri, how are you?" I didn't bother turning, I knew Flynn was there. It was three hours ago that Kline was thrown back into jail to await further trial. I was sitting on the bed in the room Estelle had given me in the castle, two doors down from the mess hall. It was nice, it had the same layout as Flynn and Estelle's room, but was littered with stuff everywhere, it drove Estelle and Flynn crazy.

"Fine."

Flynn sighed sitting next to me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the nape of my neck. "Don't lie to me Yuri." I gasped slightly as he bit down on the same spot.

I turned my head at an angle to glare at him. "What was that for?"

He grinned, shrugging. I grunted, falling back into him. "Lady Estellise wants you." I froze, Estelle…_wanted_ me? I gripped Flynn's hand tighter, he noticed. Shit. "Yuri, there's something wrong with you. Tell me." He rubbed the front of my torso affectionately, damn him.

"It's nothing, just a little problem between Estelle and me." I said coolly as Flynn played with me. He kissed my neck again and I heard him give off a small chuckle.

"Like Lady Estellise kissing you?" I swallowed at that. I could feel my lips burn again. Damn it Judith!

I looked downward at the hands that were gently caressing my chest. "So, Judy told you?"

Flynn smiled, nodding. "Yeah, but don't worry, I asked her." I sighed, that woman was dangerous. "But don't worry, I'm not mad."

I felt my cheeks get hot, I knew I was blushing, though I didn't want to admit it. "Well that's good…I'd have to kick your ass if you were." He chuckled and kissed the nape of my neck again.

I smirked. He was such a romantic. A trait of his I both hated and loved. "Yuri…" He muttered roughly. I smirked and turned to kiss him. He quickly shoved his tongue into my mouth, tangling his with my own. He bit my lip hungrily causing me to glare at him.

I fell onto my back, him pinning my arms to the bed and ravaging my mouth, his warm, wet appendage caressing the top of my own. My body shivered slightly.

I could feel him lifting my shirt, cool wind rushing over my body.

"Hey Yuri! Estelle asked me to- a-ask…" My eyes widened as I stared at Rita, who was staring at us, mouth agape, eyes widened. I felt my cheeks flare crimson, and could see Flynn's was the same

"H-Hello Rita." Flynn stammered pathetically, quickly pulling my shirt down and retracting off of me. The mage stood, silently studying our forms. The scrutiny in her eyes was agonizing, but I still held my face through to the end.

I could see her slightly flushing cheeks as she looked at me, staring directly into my eyes, I swallowed, I knew I was in for some serious pain…but I didn't know when it would come. I saw the door open, and Judith enter the room. She took a quick glance around and smirked at me. Damn her. "You're in a bit of a bind now, aren't you Yuri?" She asked. I glared at her and looked away, mildly forgetting the irate mage in the room."Y-Yuri…I thought…I thought you were…_you're cheating on Judith! _Gah that _tears_ it!" My eyes opened wide as I saw nine fireballs hurdling towards me and Flynn.

I only saw a flash of some yellow, and some blue. When my eyes refocused, Flynn was standing in front of me and Judy had Rita pinned to the ground; her fire dispersed. "W-what the hell?" Rita asked blinking incredulously.

"Rita, I really _must_ tell you about these two over some crepes this afternoon." Judith smiled. An aura of maliciousness emanating off of her. Rita whimpered slightly and looked away.

Judy smirked winking at me, and dragging Rita out of the room.

Flynn turned to look me over, checking if I was alright. "You okay?" He asked pulling me up to his level. I blushed, noting he jumped to take a hit for me. Fucking Flynn, he always knew how to get to me.

"Fucking Martyr." I muttered, resting my head on his chest. He smirled and kissed my head, I felt myself lose my consciousness to sleep.

/-_-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Hey, sorry for the wait and the length. I have been spammed with HW and…yeah. Well thanks for the patience. **

**CHECK IT OUT A SILVER BAT WEARING A TUTU AND BUNNY EARS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woooow…I remember this story! I should update! Okay it's been a while and I've matured as a writer and I hope I haven't stepped on any toes so. **

**If there is a character in another costume to fit the mood I will say it in this section so:**

**-Judith: Into the Sky**

**Enjoy!**

**/o_o/**

Judith sat there eloquently, occasionally sipping from the cup of tea laying on the table in front of her. Her legs crossed under the table and her body amply satiated with the non-offensive weather of Zaphias. Her counterpart at the table, sitting on the opposite end was far less classy in her posture. Slouched, head slumped, terrified expression, truly a horrid state young Rita was in.

Her gaze dare not shift towards the red-clad dragon lancer for fear of her spear becoming intimate with any portion of the young mage's body. Sweat slid down her body, a few drops landing in the tea that she was surely not to touch.

The indigo-haired Krityan exhaled calmly and took a small bite of her crepe, dabbing her mouth with a napkin afterwards. "Now," she stated breaking the silence and sending a mass of shock and fear tumbling down the mage's spine, "I suppose we should really begin this with…how much did you see?"

Rita felt her heart pound in her chest like a timpani being vigorously smashed against, her eyes darted down to the young Krityan's hand, which held a very light grasp around her most beloved spear. "E-enough," she managed, swallowing the tremor that nearly overtook her as Judith leaned in closer.

"Yes, I can…see that my dear girl but…exactly _how_ much did you see?" Judith whispered with a coy smirk plastered on her face. The mage swallowed nervously, shaking in her boots.

"W-well…I saw Yuri…and F-Flynn, lying on a bed…t-together and…erm…k-kiss-kissing and-" Judith's smirk transformed into a knowing smile and she gently took Rita's hand to silence her.

"Ah, thank you. I suppose I could let you dangle here forever…but where's the fun there? So, bluntly speaking, Flynn and Yuri are together, do _not_ spoil this for them, okay?" The grim smile on her face gave the young mage a foreboding feeling as she nodded hastily and quivered, "Great! Okay so let's go shopping!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Heat radiated off of Flynn, pouring onto my body that was pressed against his own. I lay contently, head snuggled into his chest, and I released a pleased sigh that roused my favorite knight. "So..." I mutter, not bothered to look at him.

He sighed "So…" I laid there, in the small hovel his body made silently, knowing eventually he would speak. Flynn let out a discontent grunt and finally relented "So…you know you'll eventually have to confront her, Lady Estellise I mean, and you and I both know that tomorrow at Kline's final court session she'll be there. It's the obvious choice."

I shifted uncomfortably, ending up with me sitting up on the overly large bed next to him. "Yeah, yeah…but I don't really know what to expect. I mean it's _Estelle…_it can't be as bad as I think it will be…but I think that's what scared me."

"What do you mean?"

I sigh, grasping my temples with my hand, "She's pure, kind, good. All things I'm not…hurting her is not something on my agenda, though I can't sit by and just let her suffer because _I'm_ acting like a coward,"

Flynn shifts to sit closer to me, then wrapped his arms around me, he smiled gently staring at me with his profound cerulean orbs, "You know…you don't have to do it alone. I'm here, I can go with you and we can explain our relationship together," I swallow, though reluctant, I nod. I keep my eyes downcast, attempting to avoid his soft and loving gaze that is locked on me. "Okay, we'll do it after the tri-"

"Can it wait though…for later I mean, not after this bastards court session? I really don't believe I'll be one-hundred percent there if it isn't." Flynn nods and lifts my head by the chin to place a soft kiss on my forehead. I glare at him and give him a swift punch to the shoulder.

He laughs and kisses me outright, I melt into it, god he could turn me into a writhing pile of pleasure. I push myself against him, hard; trying to get my body as close to his as physically possible. And then some.

Before things begin to heat up, the two of us split—much to my chagrin—Flynn smiled at me, leaning in to place his forehead against mine. "We'll be fine, so will Lady Estellise, she's a tough girl. I love you, Yuri, everything will be fine."

I swallow, squirming as my cheeks flare again; no matter how many times those words always have me ready to jump in happiness. "Yeah…I hope so…and I-uh-I love you too…even though you're so annoying."

"Look who's talking!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kline smirked, pacing the confines of his cell. "My my…it took you long enough." He chimed, turning to stare out at the figure outside his cell.

"Shut up!" Ordered the diminutive man, he quickly jammed the cell's key into the hole, and opened it, allowing Kline to walk out.

Kline chuckled, dusting the filth from his gown. "You'd best learn how to speak to me insolent whelp, remember who I hold?" The male backed down, bowing reluctantly to the older male.

"I'm only doing this because you have Nan."


End file.
